


Little secret

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the International Fanworks Day to prove I can write something short when I want. </p><p>Ross has a secret hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: That headcanon I never mentioned to anyone, but always had.

Ross had always kept a number of secrets. There was just something about his personality that made him keep things to himself.

And right now his collection was his biggest secret. He had put much effort into keeping it that way. He had to construct a magical box that would hide its content from prying eyes. Buying and depositing new trophies also wasn’t easy, but he was managing. His secret would remain a secret.

Especially, because if anybody _ever_ discovered that he owned a big and growing collection of Red Fox figurines he would murder that person in cold blood.


End file.
